off the rails
by xXxnightstarxXx
Summary: hermione and draco have been bestfriends forever but when they get their letters and get sorted into different houses will they stay the same. will hermione go off the rails will draco be able to save her? first harry potter fanfic M for language
1. summery

_**Off the rails**_

_**Pairing = Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy**_

_**Disclaimer = **__I don't own any character or the actors. Wish I didn't but sadly I don't : ( he he_

_**Age 16/17**_

_**Hermione**____5,5 long straight brown hair with some bounce curls dotted around her hair. Size 4-6 in clothes and chocolate brown eyes._

_Suffers from mood swings wear her eyes turn a deep purple and her hair turns pitch black_

_**Draco**__ = 6,2 sleek blonde hair that come down to just below his eyes. Toned body paled skin._

_Hermione's best friend since they were babies. _

_One of the only people who can calm her down from her mood swings/rage black outs._

_**Summery**___

_the Malfoy family are purebloods but went to a muggle high school._

_The granger's are muggles with Hermione as a muggle born witch._

_But when Draco and Hermione both get their letters from Hogwarts and end up getting sorted into different houses will they stay the same?_

_Will Hermione go of the rails?_

_Will Draco be able to save her before something bad happens?_


	2. getting to hogwarts

_Getting to Hogwarts _

_**Hermione was standing at the front of Draco's door banging as hard as she could. One hand on the glass in the door and the other clutching a small white envelope.**_

"_**Draco… Draco comes on open up" Hermione screamed with excitement.**_

_**Suddenly the door flung open to show an 11 year old Draco looking at Hermione with anger.**_

"_**WHAT!!" he yelled**_

"_**Look" shoving the envelope in his face and crossing her arms over her chest.**_

"_**What your family said was true I am a witch that's so cool"**_

_**Draco's eyes became wide at the site. Running in side to get his mum he screamed**_

"_**Mum… mum she got in she got in just like you said" rounding the corner into the kitchen with Hermione's hand in his pulling her along he finally found his mum.**_

"_**Congratulations dear" Draco's mum spoke softly hugging her son's best friend. Both smiling widely at each other**_

_**The Day After**_

_The two friends sat at the end of the lake in the park just down the road from them. Dangling their feet in while leaning on each other._

"_Draco?" Hermione whispered not opening her eyes._

"_Mmm?" _

"_Promise me something"_

"_Anything"_

"_Promise me when we get to school that we will stay best friends?"_

"_You know we…" Draco spoke in a cool tone just to be cut off by Hermione. She backed up from him._

"_Promise me Draco please"_

"_Hay hemz I promise ok I promise"_

_Hermione stared into his eye's looking out if he was true to his word. Hermione didn't know why but she had a feeling that this new place would end their friendship. After giving up on her hope of true words she nodded her head._

"_Ok… ok" she gave him a strained smile and went back to resting her head on his shoulder._

"_I love you"_

"_I love you too forever"_

_**On the way to school"**_

"_Come on Hemz we gotta go through the wall" Draco yelled pulling Hermione along with him_

_Hermione was still having doubts and didn't want to go. She wanted her life to stay the same, she like her life as it is._

_As she got pulled through the wall she gasped._

"_Oh my…" she couldn't find the words to describe the hidden train station under London train station. There were children everywhere with owls and their parents._

_After saying goodbye to their parents Hermione and Draco boarded the train. As they were walking down the small hallway finding an empty compartment to sit, someone bumped into Hermione. Letting go of Draco's hand without him noticing she looked up to see a boy about her height kind of chubby and timid._

"_Sorry I didn't mean to bump into you but I've lost my toad. My name is Neville longbottom nice to meet you." he spoke shyly, slowly sticking out his hand._

"_Err nice to meet you I'm Hermione granger nice to meet you" shaking his hand. He turned to leave when Hermione suddenly spoke._

"_Would you like me to help you find your toad?"_

"_Yes please"_

_They walked down the train together until they split up to find the toad. Hermione looked into every carriage till she came to one with two boys. One with jet black hair and the other with fire orange hair. She didn't know why but she had to enter._

"_Hello sorry to disturbed you but im looking for a toad have you seen it, its Neville long bottom's" she stood in silence with both boys looking at her in confusion._

"_Oh sorry im Hermione Granger nice to meet you" she said with a sweet voice no one could say no to._

"_May I take a seat I've been up the whole ride so far"_

"_Yes ok im Harry potter and this" pointing to the red headed boy "is Ron weasley nice to meet you"_

_Hermione forgot about the toad and sat laughing with her new friends for the rest of the ride._

_Everyone standing around in the great hall of Hogwarts first years waiting to be sorted into their houses. Second to seven years sitting at the tables waiting for the new students of their houses to join,_

_Hermione standing next to her new friends on one side of her and Draco with his new friends Crabbe Goyle, pansy and Blaise on the other._

_**Hermione P.O.V **_

_Someone from behind me keeps pushing me. Its starting to get annoying I can feel my anger rise and my eyes turn a deed purple like they always do._

_Draco turns to face me. His eyes slightly wide as he notices my eyes. He shakes his head and brushes his hand against mine._

"_Calm yourself Hemz. Not on your first day" he whispers softly into my ear. I smile a big tooth smile and my anger gets swept away as it always does when he looks at me with his soft grey eyes. How I wish he would love me the way I love him. We've been friends forever but I see him as something more. I love him, I love Draco bloody Malfoy I want to shout it from the roof tops I may be 11 but im mature for my age and I know what love is._

'_OMG am I still staring at him dear god, have to turn around now, but I cant oh god wears he going has his name been called why cant I hear anything._

_I follow him with my eyes wanting to know what house he's in. omg not slytherin I hope im in the same house. My names been called so I start to walk to the weird looking hat I sit on the hat praying that im in the same house then there's the one word I didn't want to hear "GRIFINDOR" I stare wide eyed. What!. That cant be true I look over at Draco sitting at the slithering table talking to pansy. He looks at me and we lock eyes then he turns away from me. Great and here it starts, our friendship ending._

_**Later that night**_

_I couldn't sleep kept thinking about my and Draco's relationship or lack of after today. So here I am walking the halls at night not knowing were Im going listening to my black school shoes come in contacted with the stone floor._

_I have now reached what looks like the dungeons were the slytherin common room is. I walk round the corner I hear voices. I Was about to turn back when I heard Draco say my name so I ducked into a black shadowed cove._

"_Hay what do you think of that Hermione girl in Gryffindor?" Draco asked._

"_Err she has wild hair and I heard she's a mud blood" Crabbe asked while stuffing cake into his mouth._

"_Err yer stupid mud blood"_

_I gasp and soon my mouth is covered with my hand. How could he. He is my best friend I loved him. Now there all laughing and my eyes are turning a deep ,deep purple and my hair pitch black. I walk out of the cove and round the corner to lock eyes with Draco Malfoy himself. He stops laughing at the pure anger shown in my eyes and hair. If I wasn't angry I would laugh at his face he knows what's coming and its not good. Last time I was like this my bedroom door has fist holes in it and blood dripping from my arm._

_Draco tells all his 'new' friends to leave when they all noticed me. Pansy gasped._

_I drag him outside into the poring rain to let all my anger out on him. He stands there looking at his shoes waiting for me to start to scream but I don't I wait till he starts._

"_Hemz I… I didn't mean what I called you"_

"_Draco how could you, you… you bastard I thought we were friends you promised me this wouldn't change us" I screamed thought the rain loosing my cool_

"_We are, you're my best friend. You just have to calm down you remember the last time you were like this, you have stitches in you arm" he tried to grab my hand to calm me down but I yanked it from his reach._

"_Don't, don't you DARE touch me, how could you call me a mu… a mud… A MUDBLOOD" even I winced at the word as it came out of my mouth dripping with venom._

"_Hemz I love you" I laughed bitterly _

"_no no you don't, I loved you but not now you self centred bastard" he tried to grab my hand again but this time I grabbed his arm and twisted it so he fell to the floor jumping on top of him I stared punching him. He tried to block but it was no use I was to angry. Blood seeping from his mouth and nose_

_Two strong arms came around my shoulders and pulled me of him. None other than professor Snape._

"_Miss Granger" _

_No response_

"_MISS GRANGER" still kicking and screaming my hair started to change back to its normal brown self, panting I scream_

"_Stay away from me Malfoy you fucker I will kill you next time"_

"_granger you are just a stupid mudblood slag I hate you, you crazy bitch" he shouted getting helped up by the one and only pansy._


	3. comment from writer

ok so me being me i threw all my work out to do with this story

…so i don't really tidy my room that well : ) anyway im now going to start

writing this story again or on from where ive written to.

if the writing styles are a bit different but ive gone threw a rough time lately and im gonna

try and write some of it in as people say its always a better story if you put your experiences

into it

. i don't know it from experience as ive never tried it so please if it isn't better or it gets worse tell me

and ill try to make it better don't know when im going to upload but i will try to write it fast but well and upload : )


End file.
